huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Metz
| image = Image:Metz.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | name = Metz | aliases = | relations = | base of operations = | group affiliation(s) = | first appearance = | last appearance = | signature spells = | signature titans = | gender = male | hair color = | eye color = | voice actor = | see also = }} Metz is the leader of the Huntik Foundation, he was bedridden due to the Curse of the Legendary Titans but managed to recover by Mission. He was also the one who trained Dante Vale in using his Seeker abilities. History Metz was originally on a Seeker team with Simon Judeau and young Eathon Lambert, together the trio managed to accomplish their missions without delay until the day that they tried to find the Legendary Titan Araknos. Upon arriving at the titans resting place, Metz read the ancient scripts carved on the door of the tomb and decided that they should leave the Titan, Simon however threw caution to the winds and forcefully entered the tomb and was cursed by ancient magic. While Simon went into intensive care in the Huntik Foundation, Metz went off to try and find another Legendary Titan with the hope of harnessing its power to cure Simon. On his travels he met young Dante Vale and (seeing his seekers potential) taught him Seeker abilities. Metz eventually found the resting place of the Legendary Titan Behemoth however upon trying to take its from its resting place, he was cursed like Simon. Throughout the first series, Metz is critically ill due to the curse and has round the clock attention by Foundation medics. Dante pays him regular visits and promises that he will find a cure. At one point Dante's entire team visit Metz and at that point Metz personnally inducts Zhalia into the Huntik Foundation. At the end of Mission, Metz has shown to have made a full recovery from the curse and was at Dante's house to congradulate the team for their victory over the Organization and the Professor. in the second season Metz discuss with the Huntik council about the Bloodspiral Order and present Teien Casterwill at the council members. Personality Metz thinks: stopping the Organisation is more important then saving his life; that's what he told Dante. When he was a trio with Simon and Eathon he was very strong and helped in the parts of using the muscles. (Simon was the intelligent one and Eathon the intuitive) Abilities As the leader of The Foundation, Metz must have a very developed repertoire of spells to choose from and a collection of Titans. Spells Utilized *Boltflare * * * * * Bonded Titans * Ariel (Gave to Dante) * Caliban (Gift to Dante when he was young) * Freelancer (Gift to Dante when he was young) * Red searcher (Gift to Dante) * Solwing (Gift to Dante when he was young) * Gallery Image:Metz.jpg|Metz bedridden with Dante Vale over him. metz 2.jpg|metz leader of the huntik council Trivia * Metz is the name of the capital city in Lorraine region in France Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers